The Crowd Surfing Incident
by DrummingDun
Summary: You are in the band Twenty One Pilots! You go crowd surfing for the first time, but something goes wrong! This story was inspired by Tyler getting attacked. I pictured your instrument as a violin but it can be anything you want. This story was made for girls but guys can use their imaginations! This is my first fan fiction ever! Constructive criticism is welcomed! :)


"Ok, so you're cool with this?" Tyler asks you backstage in the dressing room. Its your 5th live show since you joined your favourite band, Twenty One Pilots. On the way to this show Tyler had brought up that you haven't ever crowd surfed and that you could try it this show. Nothing had ever gone wrong in the past for either of the boys, though they still worry for you, as you have a smaller frame and girls tend to get groped more.

"Tyler I'll be fine!" You say for the 100th time. He's really starting to annoy you but at least you know they care about you.

You are usually pretty nervous before shows, but right now you can hardly sit still and you may have to change your shirt due to the amount of stress sweat coming from your torso. You're still pretty new to preforming in sold out stadiums so your nerves are always on fire before you take the stage. You've tried everything you can think of to calm yourself but nothing's working. You know you'll be fine once you start playing, maybe a few slips, so you just try to take your mind off it by playing three-way rock, paper, scissors with the boys until someone comes to get you.

After about 5 minutes you hear knocking on the door and a man in a black shirt with CREW written on the back opens the door, "Show time!" You all get up off the floor and walk on stage, each taking your place behind your instruments. You rock your heart out to Heavydirtysoul, Polarize, and numerous other awesome songs, jumping along with the crowd. In the middle of Doubt, you are hoisted in the air for a dramatic solo. No one expected it because the harness was hid perfectly under your shirt and the wire was very hard to see. Everyone loved it. This bit was a new idea and seemed to go very well.

It is Twenty One Pilots first concert in this area so the stadium id jam packed. You try not to think about all the individual people staring at you. You push that thought aside and focus on each note of each song. Before you know it, Car Radio is almost over, along with the concert, and it was your time to shine. You gently place your instrument on it's stand and fumble with your shirt.

"Ok everybody," yells Tyler into the mic. "its y/n's first time crowd surfing! Please be careful!" The security guards separating the crowd from the stage help you onto the sea of arms waiting to catch you. The first 20 seconds or so went smoothly as you glided around on your back. As you got further away from the stage, the security guards and the boys, things went south. You were flipped onto your front, groped, clawed at, dropped, pulled and twisted. You were yelling at people to stop and flip you over, but they couldn't hear you or chose not to.

Then you remembered that you have a microphone. A special one. The only microphone that works anywhere in the stadium, thankfully.

"Stop pulling me! Get off! Please let me go!" You were shouting into the mic over the speakers and hoped people would listen. This made Tyler and Josh uneasy. They looked at each other, but kept playing. You felt someone harshly tug on your left wrist, and with a loud popping sound, was a shooting pain.

"OW!" You screamed. "Tyler! Tyler help me! Help me please! Josh! I need help! Josh please!" You started screaming as loud as you could out of panic. Your words took over the sound of Josh's drums and Tyler's voice. They both immediately stopped and ran to the center of the stage, each grabbing a mic.

"Y/n! Are you ok?! Help her! Please help her! Stop hurting her!" Both boys shouted. Security guards started after you, and Josh almost followed but Tyler stopped him, telling him it was a bad idea. Tears started falling from your face as you felt your shirt and jeans being ripped by the hands grabbing at you.

"Josh! Tyler! Please! Anybody!" That's when you felt your body stop moving in the crowd. You open your eyes to see a small group of obviously worried people holding you in place and away from the crazed fans. The people right underneath you made sure your bra was still intact and tightened the straps on your harness. A tall man lightly tugged on the wire to get your attention to it.

The woman under your face was shouting, "Raise out of the crowd!" You simply nodded a thank you before screaming into the mic.

"Raise my harness! I have it on! Please raise it!" Once the boys caught on to what you were saying, they joined your frantic screaming and waving at the crew. Finally you begin to part with the crowd. You thought you were safe until a heavy man jumped and grabbed your left, injured, arm. You screamed and wriggled as the pain was enormous.

"Get off! Please! It hurts!" You shouted as you tried to pry the man's tight grip. That's when other people started to grab the man and pull him down. This hurt your wrist even more but he was off before you knew it. Your body straightened up (as you were almost upside-down) and you started to bawl. The crew brought you about 7 feet above the crowd before moving you back towards the stage to make sure no one else could grab you.

As soon as you were close enough Tyler motioned for you to throw him your mic. It wasn't your greatest toss but it made it. Tyler ran all 3 mics to a crew member on the side of the stage. When he was away you finally reached the stage and started lowering. Josh was right beside you, trying to comfort you, but didn't touch you so he didn't add any possible weight or tension on the already damaged wire. You didn't even bother standing up so you let the crew man sit you on the floor and that's where you stayed. You face was in your hands and you were crying harder than ever before, from the traumatic experience, from your wrist, and from all your built up pre-show nerves. Josh just sat down in front of you and hugged you. He hugged you so tight while slightly rocking you, as if he would never let you go. You were like family after all. You three click so well together you may as well be triplets. Tyler ran back over, dropped to his knees, and joined the group hug. You hugged the two boys back as you rested your head on Josh's shoulder. When he felt his shoulder get wet he started quietly whispering, "Its ok. You're ok. You're out, you're safe. We got you."

You must have stayed like that for 10 minutes as the stage was completely black. Security wanted everyone out immediately so the crew turned off all the stage lights. Finally, the lights came back on and you decided you were ready to stand up. Josh helped you up, being careful of your left wrist, as Tyler unhooked the wire from your harness. You turned around to face the opening where the crowd would be and smiled.

There were still eight people talking to security as they waited patiently. You recognized one woman, as she was the one who told you to raise up and out of the crowd. They had wanted to stay to make sure you were ok and after talking a bit about the situation, they were aloud to stay. There were four women and four men. The boys helped you down the stairs, Josh cradling your wrist.

"Thank you so much for helping me." You weakly said. "I never would have thought to use the harness."

"Yea thanks a lot!" Exclaimed Josh.

"Oh it was no big deal," one woman said. She looked to be around her late 30's. "We're all just glad you're ok!"

"Well I've been better but I'll be fine." You said slightly giggling.

"What made you think to use the harness?" Questioned Tyler.

"Well," started another lady. "We all knew we had to help you, so our husbands stopped you. As you came up in front of me the light hit the wire just right to catch my attention. We made sure you weren't going to fall out of your harness or flash anybody then gave you the ok to go up." As the woman was explaining she seemed quite pleased with their work.

"I can't thank you enough," you said gratefully.

"You could start by never crowd surfing again!" joked one man. You all laughed a bit and you replied with, "You can count on that!"

When you got into the dressing room, you were bombarded with medics. They checked your wrist and bruises, cleaned and covered cuts and checked for any head traumas.

"You have a broken wrist, a few cuts that need stitches and a mild concussion. We will need to take you to the hospital in the ambulance. One person may ride with you." Stated the head medic.

"Ok I'll ride with you, y/n," suggested Josh. "Tyler, you and Jenna go back to the hotel and get her some proper clothes."

Tyler nodded, "Sure thing! Meetcha there. Oh and we'll stop at Toco Bell!"


End file.
